Remano Family/Transcript
before the revolving line of credit Narrator: "Tonight on Supernanny..." Sam: "(bleep) OFF!!!!! I AIN'T TURNING IT OFF!" Narrator: "Jo faces against the most badly behaved children Jo has ever encountered." Meghann, Sam, Joshua, Bryce, Orla, and Jose: "GO (bleep) ALL OF YOUR (bleep), YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING (bleep)HEADED (bleep)!" Rowan: "Go and kill yourself!" Narrator: "Rowan takes three different types of drugs." Submission Reel Jo: "I'm in Lincoln, Nebraska, ready to help two parents with the most badly behaved children I have ever seen in my whole life." ???: "Hi, we're the Remano Family!" Observation Begins Caller: (talks gibberish) Bruna: "What?! You gotta be kidding me!" Jo: "Rowan had been arrested by the police for possession of crystal meth." Observation Continues Jo: "Later on, the younger children were invited to a neighbor kid's birthday party." Bryce, Meghann, and Jose arrive with Sam at the kid's birthday party, which is taking place in the backyard Sam: "Mom asked me to chaperone Orla, Bryce, Meghann, and Jose as they went over to Danielle's party since she had to go shopping. She was turning 4 years old that day. Danielle is a little sister of my late best friend, Chris. Chris died from a serious overdose on drugs last summer." is a magic show, a bubble show, a clown, Princess Aurora, face painting, balloon twisting, cotton candy, musical games, ponies, Princess Ariel, an arts and crafts table, a Disney Princess moonwalk, a slushie machine, a Princess Castle cake, and a Disney Princess Piñata Danielle: "Thank you for coming to my party." Meghann, Orla and Jose deposit their presents on the present table Danielle's mother: "I appreciate you children coming to Danielle's party." Jo: "At first, everything turned out fine." Danielle's mother: "Who wants to ride the ponies?" Parent Talk Jo: "I'm here to talk to you about your children." Jo: "Rowan has been expelled from schools for using and selling drugs, hasn't he?" House Rules Discipline Jo: "Hugo and Bruna never discipline their children, so today, I introduced some discipline techniques." Jo: "We have the most badly behaved children I have ever encountered. The household needs discipline. The children were always pushing the limits, and the parents never even discipline their children." Nicole: "Who are the children?" Jo: "We have Katarina, age 20, Rowan, age 14, Joshua, age 13, Sam, age 13, Meghann, age 11, Bryce, age 6, Jose, age 4, and Orla, age 3. Katarina is the only well-behaved child. The other children are very far worse. They are crude, have violent outbursts, and they have been expelled from a total of around 50 schools." Nicole: "OK. The best discipline for Rowan, Joshua, Sam, Meghann and Bryce is the Reflection Room." Jo: "What about Orla and Jose?" Nicole: "Give Orla the Naughty Pit and Jose the Naughty Platform." (back to the Remano Family household) Jo: "I'd love you to use the Naughty Pit for Orla." Hugo: "I think it sounds like a good idea." Jo: "The Naughty Pit is for children 3 and under, so I'm also introducing you the Naughty Platform." Bruna: "Can we use the platform for Bryce, Rowan, Sam, Joshua, and Meghann, too?" Jo: "No. Just give them the Reflection Room." Naughty Pit and Reflection Room Jo: "It wasn't long before Sam started to kick off." Ask Supernanny Shared Play Toy Confiscation White Sheets Reinforcement Onward Time for Jo to go Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts